My Finest Hour
by undeadgamer117
Summary: When exchange students from the desert city of Vacuo arrive at Beacon Academy, one team will stand a cut above the rest. Follow Aldumir and the rest of Team GRAV (Graves) as they join Team RWBY to stop one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in Vale. Will Aldumir's past come back to haunt him or will he finally find peace. Note Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes.


**UndeadGamer: ****"Greetings humans. I am pleased to present my newest RWBY fanfic **_**My Finest Hour**_**. I do not own RWBY, nor ever will. Now to anyone who catches it, my OC is an oxymoron. I'll say how in the next chapter. And I'd also like to ask if people can send me ideas for other OCs. PM me with anything you'd like to see or any questions you may have. Thanks and please review**

Have you ever had an awesome 5 hour nap when someone has to come and ruin it? Well that's' how my story starts unfortunately starts.

There I was, sleeping peacefully in the sun during the long 5 hour flight from the sandy desert city of Vacuo to the lush forest covered plains of Vale. I was dreaming about becoming a famous Huntsman when I felt someone start shaking me. I looked over to Jonah, my teams Rogue. He was about 5" 8' and rather scrawny, with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a black leather vest with gray sides and his purple sheriff's star semblance on both the front pocket and the back. A white long sleeve t-shirt (rolled up to his elbows), gray leather pants tucked roughly into his light brown leather cowboy boot (complete with stirrups), black fingerless gloves, a purple handkerchief tucked into his vest at his neck, a purple scarf, and a black leather fedora. His Shotgun/sword, Vigilante Justice, was at his side.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living, Aldumir. We'll be landing soon. Are you sure you'll be ok here, being a lizard and all?" he said in his wild west accent.

That's right, I'm a lizard faunus. I have the horns, tail and claws to prove it

"Yeah, I should be fine. Besides all my clothes have thermals in them anyway." I said groggily. My Nordic accent slurring some my words.

I looked down at my outfit. I wore a dark brown leather trench coat over a dark brown leather vest with a thick white-ish fur around the neck and bottom. Matching denim cargo pants with a hole for my tail. Leather lined steel right shoulder pad. Dark brown leather fur lined gauntlets, and steel knee pads. Dark brown steel toed leather hiking boots.

"Well steel yourself, Aldumir." Said our Pyro/Demolitions Raj

Raj Ashren was one of those kind, caring, happy-go-lucky pyromaniacs that were a little scary at times. He was about 5" 5' and scrawny. He had black hair, orange eyes, and a smile that sometimes looked like he wanted to burn the whole town to the ground. He had on a gray fireproof vest over a red fireproof turtle neck long sleeve t-shirt, and black fireproof pants, and black and red fireproof hiking boots. He also had on a steel front neck guard, upper chest plate, right shoulder guard, and left shin guard. As well as a brown leather ammo case on his right thigh, a grenade strip going across his left bicep, and a red bandana with his semblance (an orange flaming phoenix) on it.

"Cause we're there." Raj continued.

I looked out the windows to see Beacon academy standing tall and proud against the near flat landscape. It was astounding, a masterpiece of power and determination. A place of utmost beauty and authority, a place that demand your respect. And here I was right in front of it. I walked off the airship, took a deep breath, and said to my teammates.

"You guys go on ahead. I'd like some old friends, then probably explore the city."

Gavin looked at me with a curious glance.

"Alright." He said after a few seconds. "But try to be back before dinner. We still have to unpack. And try not to get into any trouble."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." I said as I walk to town.

After about an hour later, I was in Vale. A city renowned for its good food, amazing people, and welcoming atmosphere. I haven't been back since I left the Blood Pack mercenary gang, but it felt good to be back. I made my way to Portland Ave. right outside of the _Tech-9 _Club. If I remembered correctly, one of my old contacts works out of here. I walked inside, only to be blasted by hardcore Dementia Dubstep. The place hadn't changed much. It was dark except for the multicolored strode lights, but I could still tell that the whole room was some shade of purple, blue, and Black. Directly ahead of me was the massive dance floor, all along the left wall was the bar, and to my right was the booths and the stairs leading upstairs. I went over to the bar, took a seat, and ordered a Mountain Dew. The girl behind the turned with my drink in hand, but froze when she saw me.

"Aldumir!?" she asked, both her and her voice shaking in disbelief.

"Yes?" I asked unsure how this girl knew me.

Suddenly she squealed in excitement, almost throwing my drink in the air, and leaned over the counter to give me a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again." She said releasing me.

"Ummm…Do I know you


End file.
